Parental Cross
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Merp, title might change. Adopted from Colorless Sky! Cross was never the most parental figure in Allen Walker's life, so why would he start trying now? Is it because Allen's getting old enough to move out soon, or is it his cocky (no pun intended XD) boyfriend, Kanda?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this from Colorless Sky. You guys should check her out, she's an amazing writer!**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedbutlerFan**

Cross groaned, taking a sip of wine as he watched the two lovers, –one pissed and the other nervous- sitting before him.

"Master, why did you call for us?" Allen asked, fidgeting in his seat. The strong smell of cigarette and wine clung around him, making his nose itchy. Allen sneezed and covered his nose with his sleeves.

"Yeah, what the fuck did you call us for?" Kanda snapped, pulling the white haired teen closer to him in a possessive way. He glared at the red haired man, disgusted by the way Cross could empty two bottles of wine and a box of cigar in one, no, less than one hour. He was really in a bad mood because Cross just have to arrive when he and Allen were in the middle of their 'love fest' and calling them down to say something really _important._

"Kanda be nice, you were nice the last time you two met each other." Allen said, smacking lightly his leg clearly displeased by his lover's earlier actions. Kanda snorted.

"When was the last time I was 'nice'?" Kanda shot back, snaking his arm around the white haired teen's waist. He squeezed Allen's waist, earning a cute yelp from Allen.

"Kanda!" Allen hissed, a nice shade of blush creeping on his face. "Don't do that! Especially not in front of Master." The seventeen year old whispered the last part for only Kanda can hear him. Kanda smirked and squeezed him again.

"Kanda!" Allen yelped as his lover's hand got higher and higher. Allen gripped his lover's hand when Kanda reached up and glided his fingertips on Allen's naked torso, they'd had no time to get completely dressed as Cross demanded them that instant, and both teens were shirtless. Allen's checkerboard-pattern belt was partly undone.

"Stop. Kanda. Stop." Allen said, glaring daggers at the long haired teen. Kanda could be so naughty.

"Wimp," Kanda said but stopped his hands. He didn't want Allen to get mad at him or Allen wouldn't let him near him for a whole week.

Kanda smirked and leaned on Allen, whispering "After, this shit is done, we're going to continue what we started."

"K-Kanda!" He protested, pulling away from his lover.

"I know, 'Not in front of Master'," Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen back, enjoying his bean sprout's reaction. Allen struggled from the Japanese grip.

"You two done yet?" A deep, gruff voice interrupted them; both teens snapped their head to the owner of the voice.

"Don't forget that I'm still _here_. At least control yourself when I'm around," Cross said, glaring at the two –particularly at Kanda. "I don't want to see gay shit sex while I'm drinking." Cross smirked and quickly added, "Well not at least when you two are doing it,you two are disgusting, makes me want to barf."

Kanda's left eye twitched, a frown forming on his face. If only he had Mugen with him right now. He would have sliced this man up.

"You're sick." Kanda said, glaring harder at Cross.

"Look whose talking," Cross said, pouring yet another glass of wine. "You _fucked_ him-" pointed a finger at a blushing Allen –who blushed hearing the word 'fucked'-, using his middle finger, emphasizing on the word 'fucked', "-in Jerry's Cafe. Not only once but a _hundred _times. You kids are like rabbits." Kanda growled not liking how Cross talked to him and how Cross pointed a finger at Allen.

"Master! How did you know that?" Allen screeched. Cross shrugged his shoulders.

"I have my sources." Cross simply answered, sipping a cross of wine. _'And I sometimes stalk you two. Of all the things you bloody picked. It just has to be cocky bastard.'_ "And it's pretty obvious when the two of you do it. You always come home or go downstairs with a disheveled hair and clothes -still blushing- and a bit disoriented from your intercourse."

Allen chocked. "What?"

"You heard me. And you smell like sex too."

"I told you that he will notice." Kanda said, pulling all of Allen into his lap and resting his head on Allen's.

"You never told me anything." Allen whined, giving up the struggle he knew he would lose.

"Yes I did, stupid, you weren't just listening to me."

"Jerk, you never told me that."

Kanda smirked, looking at his moyashi. He squeezed his waist. Allen pouted at him after yelping again.

'_Moyashi is so cute.'_

"I told you not to do that! When will you ever listen?" Allen whined.

"As if I would ever listen to a bean like you." Kanda adjusted his head to get a more comfortable position.

"I'm not a bean." Allen sighed. He looked at the red haired male. "Anyways... let's get down to business. Master, what did you call us for?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side.

Cross put down his now empty glass and took a long drag. Then pointed a finger at Allen.

"It's about your relationship-" He averted his finger and pointed it at Kanda. "-with that man. I want you to break up with him" Allen frowned.

"Eh? What's wrong with Kanda?"

"I don't like him."

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Wow that's new." The Japanese teen deadpanned.

"Behave, Kanda." Allen elbowed Kanda's side, trying his best to tame his lover. Allen sighed and looked at his Master. "Master, I know you two hate each other but that isn't right to break us up. You don't have the right to break the two of us apart." Allen protested, clinging on Kanda's arm.

Kanda glared at Cross again.

Cross clicked his tongue in irritation. He had expected Allen to obey, like what he usually does. This was actually the first time Allen disobeyed his order. "Actually, I _do have the right._" The womanizer informed, twirling his glass of wine.

"No, you don't." Kanda interjected, glaring harder at the man. How dare he say those words in front of him? Kanda smirked, a devious aura forming around him, "Give me one reason. Why should Moyashi listen to you?"

Cross seemed to look as if he'd already won.


	2. Chapter 2

If Allen was given the chance: to live in hell or stay behind and deal with the idiotic men in front of him, he would have so chosen the former, without having a second thought. Because _really,_ staying and just living with Cross and Kanda is ten times worse living in hell. Too bad nobody hadn't offered him the former option though. Shame.

Allen sighed, looking at the two men who were arguing and glaring heatedly at each other. He and Kanda had been sitting on the cheap hard couch for thirty minutes and his bloody ass was getting sore- although, not the way he'd planned it, thanks to bloody Cross and his demands - while his Master –the-womanizer-good-for-nothing-guardian- was sitting on the soft, plush couch comfortably! His Master could have at least, offer he and Kanda to sit on the comfy couch beside him. But Allen knew better, his Master didn't give a damn thing about that. So he just settled on the uncomfortable couch while listening to the most idiotic men he had met in his entire life.

Kanda and his Master had just launched off into an intense argument on why he, Allen Walker, should listen to his Master and break up with Kanda. Which he had to admit is also one of the most interesting things he had ever witnessed in his whole life. However, Allen found the topic useless and tried to change the topic, but every time he interrupted one of them, he just got ignored and those men act as if he had never bloody talked!

At first that time happened, he just shrugged it off. On the second time it happened, he got irritated and pinched Kanda's arm, who didn't even flinch. On his third try, he smacked Kanda a pillow at the back of his head, but Kanda just swatted his hand away. On the fourth time, he stood up and was just about to walk away, however, Kanda pulled him back to sit on the couch and encircled his arms around his waist with a tight grip on him.

So he was stuck at a dirty small living room that smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarettes, making his sensitive nose itchy. And was forced to listen and deal with his Master and Kanda.

"I'm his goddamn freaking guardian." Cross said. His patience ready to snap anytime, and he was ready to punch off the cocky idiot bastard whose hands were around his nephew's waist. Kanda snorted, a habit of his, every time he disagrees with someone (which happens almost all the time).

"A goddamn useless guardian." Kanda interjected. "You're the guardian, yet Moyashi has taken care of you ever since you entered his life. And you're the older one."

"So? Haven't you heard of the saying, 'younger people should take care of their elders?' Idiot." Allen winced when Kanda's grip tightened a bit, hurting his waist. That might leave a few red marks.

"Unless the so-called elder is a lazy womanizer who forces his debts and dirty work onto a teenager." Cross's eyebrow twitched, the patience he had had left was now gone. How dare the homosexual Japanese call him an idiot! He stood up and placed –no, threw- his empty glass of wine on the couch and pulled out his precious gun, Judgment. He pointed the gun at Kanda.

"**You.**" Cross said venomously looking at Kanda at the eye, "...will leave Allen **alone**, never step on our house ever again, and never show your goddamn face to me ever again."

"M-Master!" Allen cried out, stunned by the sudden show of violence.

Kanda looked slightly scared, but held his ground.

"No fucking way," Kanda spat, standing. Allen flopped onto the couch with as much grace as a mentally retarded bear on ice skates.

"K-Kanda, Master, please," Allen stood, immediately recovering from his poetic flop onto the uncomfortable couch. His face was red with either anger or something else. "Can't we settle this without using our Innocence in violent ways?"

"Always the damn pacifist," Cross growled lowly. "Damn Idiot Apprentice."

"He's smarter than you are, dickbag!"

Cross cocked the Innocence gun angrily.

"Leave," he said, his eyes threatening.

Kanda protectively pushed Allen behind him and flipped a strand of black out of his eyes.

"Shoot." Kanda taunted. "I dare you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shoot." Kanda taunted. "I dare you."

"Kanda, that's not funny!" Allen shrieked. His eyes churned with emotion and Kanda smirked down at the shorter male.

"Don't worry, Moyashi. Your cowardly Master doesn't have the _guts._" Kanda remarked, ruffling Allen's hair.

"That's not a joke, K-"

Allen was cut off by a loud bang.

Judgement went off, the bullet taking aim.

Once the bullets take aim, they don't stop until they hit their target.

"No!" Allen activated his Innocence in sync with Kanda's own activation of Mugen, throwing himself in front of Kanda and cowering behind the enlarged, silvery hand.

"Idiot Disciple!" Cross shouted, as Kanda screamed,

"Moyashi!"

The bullet went straight through Allen's hand and Kanda jumped to the floor to avoid being hit. The bullet whizzed past them, turning to aim again.

"Master! Call it off!"

**(I honestly have no idea if Cross can tell his bullets to stop, I just needed it, so I made it up. ;~;)**

Allen bit his lip harshly, trying not to hiss in pain as he brought the large appendage to his face to inspect the wound.

It was clean, the Innocence bullet shooting directly through the silver armor on his left hand. The flesh around it burned.

"Master, please!" Allen begged. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Break it off with that cocky bastard," Cross ordered. Allen gripped Kanda's leg as he kneeled on the ground. Kanda, his eyes already deviating a plan, nodded.

"..Okay," Allen whispered.

The bullet glowed blue and paused, falling lifelessly to the ground. Cross grinned.

"Apprentices should always listen to their masters." he chuckled smugly.

"You-" Kanda started, but Allen gripped his leg harder, shaking his head.

Cross's smirk was almost as annoying as the debt Allen had to pay, Kanda had to admit.

"Get your stuff and get out." Cross barked, pouring another glass of wine, sitting down and indicating them to leave.

Allen tried not to reach out and hold Kanda's hand tightly as they walked down the hall, being sure to be out of sight of Cross.

Allen looked back in utter annoyance. "Master's taken this too far,"

"Is your arm alright?" Kanda asked.

Allen realized he'd deactivated his arm, and blood trailed behind the pair from the wound. Damn, he'd have to clean it up later.

"Mm, I just..need to wrap it up, I'll be fine." Allen said, cradling his left arm in his right.

The pair entered Allen's room, where Kanda lived half of the time.

As soon as the door was shut, Allen grappled for Kanda's neck, leaning up to kiss Kanda heatedly.

Kanda followed into the kiss, holding Allen by his waist.

They separated, and Allen had tears in his eyes. He blinked fast, trying really hard to make them go away.

"I hate Master," Allen bit his lip. "I hate him!"

"I know," Kanda said, still holding onto Allen's waist.

"I wish he'd just approve me for training and let me live somewhere...not here!" Allen said in frustration. "I kill more akuma in a week than he does in a month! I'm ready to actually fight in this war!"

"You've definitely exceeded the usual amount of training by almost two years, I don't see his problem with you leaving."

"He just wants a servant to do his bidding, pay his debts." Allen clenched his teeth. "Pardon my french, but he can go find another bloody apprentice!"

"That wasn't any kind of curse word, Moyashi." Kanda smirked. Allen was cute when he was angry, his British accent sometimes slipped, much to his dismay.

"Close enough! I want to get away from this bloody city and run away with you. We can go to HQ, right? You know the way!" Allen steamed, his eyes cold enough to freeze a living animal.

"I do, but running away isn't the solution." Kanda sighed, opening his drawer across the room. "Until Cross signs off on the approval docs, we can't do anything."

"I'm seventeen now, and I'm more than capable of living on my own, whether I'm with you or I'm not." Allen paused, thoughtful. "Though, I'd prefer to live with you."

Kanda chuckled half-heartedly.

"That damned git," Allen growled. "I bloody-"

"Did you just call him a git?"

"...No." Allen rolled his eyes. "Not my fault, you know when I'm upset, I can't help the accent."

"Maa, maa." Kanda opened his drawer in the dresser, where all of his things were kept. The two were again similar to a heterosexual couple; Allen needed most of the space while Kanda only needed the slightest of room to live.

"No, please don't pack." Allen begged. "I'll figure this out, Master-"

"I can't risk you getting hurt again, Moyashi." Kanda grit his teeth. "Damn fool, jumping in front of me like that."

"Hey!" Allen whopped him with his uninjured hand. "I was saving your sorry ass!"

"Ooh, I'm telling Cross~! Allen _swore!_" Kanda teased, reaching for a duffel bag next to the plain dresser to fill it with his things. All of his belongings were quickly packed, he didn't own very much.

"Shut up, you divvy." Allen rolled his eyes, and yawned. "You can stay one last night, Kanda. Please?"

Kanda sighed.

"Alright. But if Cross waltzes his drunk ass in here and starts firing Judgement at us..."

"Shut up and kiss me," Allen said, smiling.

Kanda leaned down, kissing Allen long and sweetly. It soon progressed into something rougher, more passionate, and the two soon found themselves continuing their earlier activities as they fell back onto the bed.

.oOo.

[The next morning]

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda whispered in the darkness. It was early, and Kanda, although he would never admit it, was feeling a bit jumpy. He didn't want Allen to be hurt again, and he frowned as he glanced at the bandaged left hand.

"Wha..t?" Allen mumbled. He didn't bother trying to roll over, due to the previous night's 'love-making', he was unbelievably sore.

"I'm going to leave, while it's still early." Kanda whispered, rubbing his eyes. Allen pouted, but nodded.

Kanda kissed the younger on the forehead softly.

"Love you, Kanda.."

"Love you too, boki moyashi." Kanda smirked, standing, already dressed from the night before. He picked up the duffel bag, opening the window to climb down the downspout from the second-story room.

Allen's head plopped against the pillows as soon as he lost sight of Kanda, trying to get back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

[The next morning]

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda whispered in the darkness. It was early, and Kanda, although he would never admit it, was feeling a bit jumpy. He didn't want Allen to be hurt again, and he frowned as he glanced at the bandaged left hand.

"Wha..t?" Allen mumbled. He didn't bother trying to roll over, due to the previous night's 'love-making', he was unbelievably sore.

"I'm going to leave, while it's still early." Kanda whispered, rubbing his eyes. Allen pouted, but nodded.

Kanda kissed the younger on the forehead softly.

"Love you, Kanda.."

"Love you too, boki moyashi." Kanda smirked, standing, already dressed from the night before. He picked up the duffel bag, opening the window to climb down the downspout from the second-story room.

Allen's head plopped against the pillows as soon as he lost sight of Kanda, trying to get back to sleep.

[Later..]

"Idiot disciple!" Cross's voice boomed, the door to said apprentice's room crashing open with the force of his kick. "Where is that damned homosexual Japanese faggot! I know he-" Cross was cut off, Allen glaring at him in a way that reminded the redhead of his (as far as Cross knew) ex-boyfriend. "Where is he?"

"He left last night, you drunken bastard." Allen lied, his tone seething rage. "Get out of my room."

"_My _room. I own everything in this house, including you."

"I'm not your slave," Allen retorted. "Bloody naff."

"Don't use those idiotic Brit terms with me," Cross barked. "Say what you mean!"

"I called you a damn piece of shit," Allen shouted, annoyed more than ever. "Now get out!"

"Damn disciple..." Cross growled. Allen, his pants already on and his shirt on but not buttoned up, sat up and ignored the slightly uncomfortable stinging at his lower back.

"When I was twelve, I had to pay your debts. When I was fourteen, I had to buy your liquor illegally for you. When I was sixteen, I had to - still have to work my arse off every day to satiate your alcoholic addiction. But this-" Allen glowered at his Master, holding his injured arm. "-_This _is just the icing on the bloody cake."

"Oh, wahh- poor Allen had to do a few things for his Master, poor thing." Cross mocked. "This is exactly why I'm not signing those papers."

"You manky cock-up, get _out._" Allen hissed, his accent showing through and through, not that Allen cared anymore. "I'm so sick of this! Bloody hell, I've been sick of this for a long time, you damn arsehole! I hate you, I hate this town, I hate those bloody approval documents!"

Cross was stunned into silence as Allen screamed curses and words of pure hate at the redhead.

"I'm fed up with all of it! Everything! You- you come home every bloody night, plastered to the high heavens and either on the pull or about to be on the job! **(A/N: All of Allen's angry words will be listed below with their meanings, but "on the job" doesn't mean Cross was working XD He was enjoying himself with some such ordinary slut.)** I hate you, you smarmy git, always have since my first day, always will, until my last!" Allen hollered, his face turning pink with anger, his eyes cold.

Cross had never seen Allen so upset, so absolutely caught up in rage that he didn't think before he spoke. Allen obviously wasn't in control of his own words anymore, and Cross seemed to cool off the longer the seventeen-year-old ranted. Key word, seemed.

After a few more moments, Allen was breathing shakily with pure anger, and slowly, the silver-haired boy seemed to register everything he'd said.

"Master, I apologize.." Allen looked down.

Cross looked triumphant, but before he could speak, Allen interrupted him.

"...But I meant every damn word." Allen smirked, standing up.

_Slap!_

Cross's hand hit Allen's cheek so hard, Allen dropped to his knees with the pure, brute force exerted in it. The silverette's eyes were wide with shock, and his right hand clutched his cheek numbly. Cross leaned close to the boy's face, his tone dripping with seething rage.

"Never talk in that way ever again." Cross's foot connected with Allen's ribcage, throwing him against the side of the bed.

As the General turned to leave, he heard a faint whisper.

"I hate you, Cross Marian...I fucking hate you."

Cross slammed the door behind him, heading for his lounge for a glass of wine and a smoke.

Allen sat on the floor, his lips pressed in a thin line, his eyes hard and empty, yet churning with emotion.

"Blast.." he mumbled. "Look at what you did, Allen. Set yourself up, cursing at him like that."

The room remained silent in its reply to Allen's words of regret. Allen did not regret a single sentence in his rambling, only that he stood at the end. He'd set himself up to get hit.

Allen turned to face the mirror, his eyes gliding over the bright red blotch on his face, the mark in his chest already bruising.

.oOo.

Allen, dressed and his recent paycheck in his pocket, stepped down each step calmly, with an air of coolness and false serenity. Cross glared at the teen.

"I'm going grocery shopping, Master." Allen's monotone voice said, heading for the door. "Anything you'd like in particular?"

"Respect would be nice," Cross deadpanned, taking another swig of purple wine.

".." Allen was silent as he opened the front door and left.

Timcanpy flew about Allen, flapping his wings, when a message came through the gold golem.

"Oi, Moyashi, have you left yet?"

Kanda's voice was heard through Tim's message receiver, and Allen smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay friends, let's take a look at common British slang~! Words are in order of use.  
**

**Bloody- (everyone should know this!) Damned **

**Naff- Piece of shit/idiot**

**Manky- gross/disgusting**

**Cock-up- screw-up**

**Arsehole- ass XD**

**Plastered- drunk as hell**

**On the pull- looking for sex**

**On the job- having sex**

**Smarmy- low-life/womanizing**

**Git- idiot**

**Blast- damn**

**Oh, in the previous chapter, I used "divvy". Divvy is a friendly term for idiot, Allen was teasing Kanda, lol. I love British slang xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you all enjoyed Allen's hot-blooded British rage (some of you even called him sexy XD That made me laugh, thanks guys!)**

**I just couldn't make you squirm longer than this, so here you go, you dozy barmpots! (More British slang, "dozy" is "slow-witted" and "barmpot" is "clumsy idiot". Take no offense, both are friendly terms ^-^")**

**I loveeeee writing this, although I have no bloody idea where I'm going with it.**

**Yep. That's it. Lol-**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

* * *

"Well, where are you?" Kanda demanded.

"On my way, BaKanda, don't throw a fit."

"Che."

Allen laughs, his monotone barrier vanished. Only when Cross was around.

* * *

Allen knocked on the door to Kanda's apartment.

"Oi! Bakanda!"

"I'm coming!" His voice growled through the golem.

The door opened, and Allen entered the small apartment.

As soon as the door was shut, Allen and Kanda attacked each other, a flurry of needy, impatient kisses and light caresses.

They ended up on the floor, on way or the other, and Kanda found himself shirtless.

"When did you...?"

Allen shook his head. "I don't even know."

Allen himself had his red ribbon untied and hanging loosely around his neck, the first four buttons of his white shirt undone. His hair was messed up, his face pink.

"We should stop.." Kanda said, annoyed. "Cross will smell you,"

Allen nodded, although upset. "Okay," he sighed, disappointed.

"My room next, if I've gotten this whole thing right?" Allen asked to avoid silence.

"Nn."

"What _is_ this, anyways?" Allen chuckled. "It's not an affair, it's hardly a scarlet-letter type of thing..."

"This is..." Kanda thought for a minute, putting his shirt back on. "Our secret Avoiding Cross operation."

Allen buttoned up his shirt and shook out his hair to tame it again. He tied his ribbon tight against his neck, not enough to choke himself.

"Riiiiiiight..." Allen smiled. He leaned over, straddling Kanda so he could kiss him quickly once more. "I have to go grocery shopping."

Kanda sighed into the kiss, but Allen broke away again and stood. Kanda pulled himself up.

"Kanda, tomorrow night, my room." Allen's fingers ghosted Kanda's arm before opening the door to leave. "I love you."

"Aishiteru." Kanda mumbled, shutting the door behind his...'secret' lover.

Allen chuckled once outside. Kanda got too cute sometimes, even if Allen himself was usually the bottom in the relationship.

"Ai-shi-te-ru~" Allen hummed to himself, walking towards the market, marveling in the memory of Kanda's velvety voice speaking the foreign words.

"Watch out!"

Allen instinctively dropped to the sidewalk, flat on his chest as something flew above him at a crazed speed. Timcanpy twirled dizzily from the sudden breeze created by the object.

Sitting up, Allen's left eye activated and Allen jumped up to activate his weapon.

_Akuma._

Allen followed the flying object, using his arm to catch up. The flying object wasn't an object at all, it seemed, in reality it was a teen on some sort of stick going at an intense speed. The flaming red hair made Allen blink twice before determinedly slicing at the akuma, a level one.

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted, the akuma exploding. "Rest in peace."

The teen on the black stick jumped off of his contraption, grinning at Allen.

"You're an accomodator." The boy didn't ask, he just said it like it was.

"I think I'm a bit more than just an accomodator if I know how to use my Innocence," Allen muttered, deactivating his arm in sync with his eye.

"An exorcist?"

"Allen Walker," Allen put out his right hand, as it still had the glove on it, ignoring the boy's question. He slightly hid the deformed red hand in his pocket, hoping it wouldn't be seen.

"Bookman Junior..Lavi." Lavi shook Allen's hand, his one visible eye kind but calculating. "How strange, what country are you from?"

"Eh?" Allen asked, confused. "Britain, why?"

"You have white hair," Lavi commented. Allen wanted to rip each piece of bloody white out of his head, right then, right there, in front of everyone.

"Ah, I do." Allen put on his mask of politeness and tried to forget about his hair for a minute. "Are you an exorcist as well?"

"I suppose."

_What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? It's a yes or no question!_

"Where's your uniform?" Lavi inquired, staring at Allen's attire.

"I-er, I don't..." Allen stuttered, before a deep, familiar voice rumbled behind him.

"Bookman Junior." Cross greeted. "This is my apprentice."

Allen darkened at the appearance of his master and the word 'apprentice'.

_More than ready._

_More than ready._

_More than ready._

_I'm..._

The words echoed inside Allen's head.

Allen held back his words of protest, remaining somber in the presence of his Master.

"What business do you have here, Junior?"

"That would be you, General." Lavi deactivated his Innocence and smiled at Allen again before focusing on the redhaired General.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup." Lavi's eye shifted, looking at both of the men in front of him. "There is also another exorcist that has been incognito for over a year, and we got a feed from his golem last night. Do either of you know a Kanda Yuu?"

Allen flinched, and Cross grinned at his apprentice.

"Ah, _him._" Cross rumbled, chuckling.

Allen took all of his will and forced himself into his selective monotonous mask.

"So have you seen him?" Lavi asked impatiently.

"Nope." Cross deadpanned, and Allen prayed his jaw not to drop at his Master's blatant lie. "He left weeks ago."

Allen nodded, hating the way Cross could lie so simply.

"Too bad.." Lavi smiled. "Did you know him, Allen?"

"Ah-ah..um.." Allen's eyes darted to his master before speaking again. "I knew him, but I've only met him a few times."

_He's my everything. He's my 'secret lover'. He's mine._ Allen added in his head, smiling inwardly.

"Hm. That's a downer. I was hoping to see my Yuu-chan again!" Lavi whined.


End file.
